Prison Friends
by swens
Summary: Regina Mills. 26 yrs old. Doing her time in prison for 7 years. Was caught handling illegal marijuana. Emma Swan. 25 yrs old. kept in prison for 5 yrs and has only served 1 so far. What will happen when these two women come face to face? Will they instantly fall in love? Or will it take some time to win one another over?


_Why am I here? I don't even deserve to be here. It wasn't my fault; it wasn't my fault that I was carrying some marijuana with me. It wasn't even for me it was for him and his imp friends. He wanted it, not me. When the police questioned him, he blamed every single thing on me. Saying it was for me, Saying that I needed it for myself, but I didn't. I didn't need any of that._

"I want her!" I looked up out of my thoughts, to see a brunette girl with red highlights hitting up on the glass. I immediately turned my head to face the blank wall next to me. "Look at me!" She yelled. I turned my head, slowly to face her. I could feel tears form in my eyes. Not because I was afraid of facing this woman. I was about to cry because staying here for the next seven years didn't seem fun. I've always heard about these places and my mother told me to never end up in one because well, I would regret it, and believe me I do.

"Keep it moving!" The correctional officer yelled. I faced forward and started following in the other inmates footsteps.

We eventually made it down the hall and into another room that had more cells. All the inmates kept yelling and yelling, picking out how they wanted one of us to be their slave.

"You're in here" the correctional officer told me, as he pointed into the cell, where sat a blonde woman.

I stepped in and the CO immediately shut the cell door behind me, making me jump a little. Immediately after the blonde had turned her head to face me.

I stood their for awhile before making my way to a bed. I was surprised she just had stared at me rather than said anything to me, just stared.

I put my stuff on the top bunk. Seeing as the blonde had already taken up the bottom bunk.

"So what's it like in here?" I asked. I needed to know since I would be in here for a few years.

"It's like being trapped, and some days you will miss home more than others. Like for me, today I'm missing my home more than ever" she sighed.

"Do you have friends in here..?" I asked. I'm pretty sure she probably did have friends here, I mean she's must've been here for awhile and she had to have made a couple of friends.

"No", she stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. " _No_ _one_ is your friend in here. Not one person" she continued. She got up and made her way to her bunk.

"Come here", she motioned her hand. "I want to show you something" I walked closer up to her. "See this" she said pulling down her jumpsuit which revealed a few burn marks on the top of her boob. "This woman in here, she burned me" she stopped. "I thought she was my friend, she talked to me everyday for a good two years and one day I was getting my lunch and she pulled me in the back and burned me" she let go of her jumpsuit so it could cover her boob again.

"I could be your friend, your real friend. I wouldn't do anything like that to you" I smiled. I needed someone to hang out with and protect me from these people and this blonde, what ever her name was; was defiantly the way to go. She looks like those type of people you wouldn't mess with or even dear to.

"What are you here for?" I asked hoping it wasn't anything too bad.

"Illegal drugs and theft. It sucks because I was eligible for parole, but I haven't had my hearing in like a year. So, I just gave up" she sat on her bed. "You?"

"I'm in here for carrying illegal drugs. It wasn't my fault though, it was my stupid friend and when the police questioned him, he blamed it on me" I sighed.

"I can believe that" she smiled. "You don't even look like the type of person to end up in here" she laughed. "What's your name?" She asked

"Regina. Regina Mills. You?"

"Emma Swan"

What a cute name. I loved it. I fit with her so well. Every feature about her fits with her name. "I just want to kiss you" I said not knowing it was out loud.

"What?" She made a confused face.

"N-nothing" I replied, looking away.

"You said you wanted to kiss me, but one I think it's too soon for that my love and two, I have a girlfriend and I couldn't do that to her" she smiled at me. "I'm sorry love"

"It's okay" I sighed, climbing up onto my bunk and just started to think and think. Until I had drifted off from my thoughts.

"Hey babe!" I had immediately woke up to the sound of that. "How are you on this very lovely evening" I heard a laugh. Emma's laugh. My eyes were still closed. I wasn't sure if I should open them or not. But of course I decided to open them to see who was in here with Emma and I.

"Oh hi Regina!" She got up. "Meet my girlfriend, Ruby" she smiled. "Ruby, Regina. Regina, Ruby"

"We've met already Em, 'member that Regina?" She smirked.

"Yes" I replied.

 _Of course I remember her. The woman that wanted me. The one that wanted me to be in her cell. To do I don't know what, to be her girlfriend or some sex slave. But either way, Yes, I remember her. But I didn't know she was the one dating Emma. Emma deserves way better, better possibly like me?_


End file.
